The present invention concerns an electronic timepiece with an alarm device, having an oscillator, a frequency divider, a stepping motor, at least a display unit, a memory and a comparator for the time of alarm, an alarm logic circuit, a control logic circuit and control means. The display unit, which is for example of the digital type, is used to indicate actual or real time as well as a preselected alarm time. The timepiece may also contain another display unit, which is controlled by a stepping motor of the electromagnetic type. In such a timepiece, an alarm signal is produced from signals delivered by the frequency divider and transmitted to an electroacoustic transducer when the time as measured by the timepiece coincides with a memorized alarm time. During this alarm signal, the consumption of current is relatively high and becomes further increased when a driving pulse appears and is superimposed upon the alarm signal. Such a peak of current is undesirable because it may disturbe the correct functioning of the integrated circuit, and also because the excitation coil of the transducer produces a stronger than normal magnetic field which may cause improper functioning of the motor during operation.